


The Last Of The Real Ones*

by YoungSoon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Wonkyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: *Fall Out Boy - The Last Of The Real Ones"You were too good to be trueGold platedBut what's inside youBut what's inside youI know this whole damn city thinks it needs youBut not as much as I doAs much as I do"A collection of drabbles about AU and non-AU Wonho x ChangKyun scenarios that pop up in my head. Domestic, cute, fluffy, angsty, smutty - you name it and it will probably be here!P.S Feel free to leave suggestions/ideas/prompts in the comments!





	1. Relax

“Are you done?” comes a question as if from nowhere the second ChangKyun exits the bathroom. He’s still rubbing his russet hair with the navy blue towel and he doesn’t see the speaker, but he recognizes the deep voice and the adorable lisp.

“Yeah. All done,” he replies before placing the towel around his shoulders clad in a black, few sizes too big hoodie he had ‘borrowed’ from the man who was standing before him, matching his own tracksuit pants. The red hair on top of his head was a fiery mess, contrasting sharply, yet somehow matching with a powder pink t-shirt and true-blue jeans. How did he dare to look so good in such casual outfit?

“Good!” Wonho cheers and grabs a mint green paper bag from the table. “Mine or yours?” he asks as he passes ChangKyun, giving the younger of two a quick peck on the cheek.

“Yours,” the brunet replies and there’s a smile spreading on the full lips he knew so well. The red-hair just nods and heads to the bathroom. There’s something mischievous about him today - even more than usually - and a part of ChangKyun is scared, but a part of him is also excited. 

The dorm is rather quiet and calm, in comparison to the usual buzz when all of them were there. There’s Kihyun talking to someone in the kitchen, but ChangKyun isn’t paying enough attention to distinguish the other person. He makes his way to his own bed in the shared room, hangs the towel he had around his neck on the stairs of the bunk bed and picks up his phone and a book his brother had sent over a few weeks ago. He hadn’t gotten too far in it, his English disappointingly rusty, but he was determined to finish it soon.

The conversation in the kitchen has went quiet when he wakes his way to the other room. It was decided with one answer which bed they would share tonight. It was a little something to liven up the routine their lives sometimes fell in - to share a different bed whenever they actually decided to sleep together. Most schedules drove them to the ground and passing out separately was not a rare thing. This time, however, the older one’s bed was the choice.

ChangKyun crawls on top of the asphalt and slate gray sheets, settling in a comfortable sitting position with his back against the wall. A small night light is lit next to the bed and even though it is not the best reading light it is something. He slides down a bit, the position getting a bit more comfortable, and begins to read the black on white letters before him. Some words stop him and he has to think for a moment to remember them, but it’s almost exciting to remember the language he used too rarely.

Not even full 20 minutes pass when his phone vibrates, its screen lighting up with the familiar called ID of a bunny emoji and a heart. A cheesy one, but it made the owner of that number ridiculously happy to be saved like that. 

“Yeah?” ChangKyun picks up, not hiding his confusion upon why would the red-hair call him.

“Come to the bathroom,” comes a short instruction and before the brunet can ask why, the call is over and he is left puzzled. There was only one way to find out what was going on.

He crawls out of the bed, leaving the book and phone behind, and makes his way to the bathroom. The doors are open and he carefully makes his way in, stopping the moment his head peaks through the gap of the opened door.

The air of the room is warm and filled with a soft scent of vanilla and wild flowers. There are candles placed around the room in safest possible locations, embracing the space in a honey like light all around. The phone from which came the call minute ago is placed somewhere ChangKyun can’t see, barely there music he has never heard before playing from it, mixing with the light and the scent in the air. 

He walks in, closing and locking the door behind him, and gapes at the setting before his eyes focus on the bathtub before him. The brightest smile greets him and a hand appears from below the bubbly water, reaching out for him.

“Come here,” Wonho says and ChangKyun stares at his hand and then at him and then again at his hand for a good minute.

“As in… in the tub?” he asks, as if it wasn’t clear already.

“Of course,” the red-hair replies and even though it’s extremely unexpected and the bathtub will probably overflow with both of them in it and Kihyun will nag about the water on the floor and the candle wax staining the surfaces, he can’t say no to that soft smile and those deep eyes.

He strips out of the clothes he put on just moments ago. He feels his cheeks flushing red as he walks to the bath naked and hopes the dimmed light hides it. It was silly for him to blush as they had seen each other naked for too many times to count, but something about this setting seemed more intimate and he couldn’t help it.

It’s a bit of a hassle to get in, but firm hands steady him by his hips and in less than a minute he is settled between Wonho’s legs, his back pressed against the sturdy chest of the red-hair. Ridiculously strong arms entwine him around the middle, pulling him even closer. A kiss is pressed against his temple, the rounded nose nuzzling in his still damp hair. 

“Relax,” comes a barely there whisper against ChangKyun’s ear and he gives in. He let’s head fall back against the broad shoulders, his hands settling on top of the one’s holding him. His eyes fall shut and he inhales deeply the mix of scents in the air before letting out a long exhale. 

The subtle music, the warm light and so oddly familiar combination of scents swarm around them - vibrating through the air and diving through the foamy water - melting them together. They don’t even say a word, they don’t even move. It’s not needed. Everything is perfect the way it is with just them in that moment.

When the water starts to go cold they finally move, even though staying like they were would be a more preferable option. ChangKyun leaves first, his body feeling lighter than ever. Every fiber of his feels relaxed and light as feather. He falls down on the bed with a small “unf” and crawls under the grey-tone covers, placing his phone away, but keeping the book close. He doesn’t open it though and focuses on the door.

Wonho walks in after a few minutes wearing nothing more but grey sweatpants. He walks around the room for a bit, placing the bag he had with him, which probably contained candles and bath bombs, away. It takes him a while to get under the blanket next to ChangKyun, but when he does it’s an instant decision for the younger one to put the book away as well.

“You wanted to read?” Wonho asks as he reaches for the lightswitch, but ChangKyun shakes his head and moves closer to the red-hair. His arms, completely hidden by the huge hoodie, snake around the bare torso of the older on and he moves as close as he can, snuggling against the firm chest. 

He hears a quiet chuckle before the room goes dark. He gets sucked into an embrace again and he inhales the scent radiating from Wonho’s skin. Right. This was what the scent earlier reminded him off - it reminded him of Wonho, of his warmth and how right it felt being next to him. It was the best feeling ChangKyun had ever had and probably will ever have - the relaxing and safe feeling of home in one embrace.


	2. Deceiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING:** implied depression

Loud.

 

Terrifying.

 

Draining. 

 

Forceful. 

 

It’s the sound of the morning alarm that sets off the howling and whistling alarm system inside ChangKyun’s head. Thoughts of all and nothing, of everyone and no one rush into his head like a pack of wild boars. A million bells ring, signalling panic and sends waves of fear to his chest, his heart unable to decide between stopping and jumping out of his chest. Ten thousand sirens join the bells and his head is about to burst any second. And then it all stops. As if the wild boars rummaged through his skull and the left, taking every bit of energy from ChangKyun’s body.

 

Cold.

 

Eerie.

 

Menacing.

 

Deceiving.

His body shivers, his arms and legs unable to move, his head is dizzy as if it’s completely empty. There’s wind howling through the chest where his heart raged before and any movement causes almost physical pain. It would be easier not to move - not today or tomorrow, or the day after that or ever. Forcing himself out of the bed would bring nothing good - what good did he bring in general? 

ChangKyun pulls the blanket over his head, his arm slow and heavy, and turns towards the wall. He hears voices outside, dishes clinging and rushing footsteps, but none of them approach the door. No one really has the reason to come in. It’s just him here, right?

Sleep starts to take over him again and he doesn’t fight it back at all. 

 

Thick.

 

Heavy.

 

Dark.

 

Lonely.

 

Sleep is a salvation he treasures despite the night terrors that creep on him. Mostly it's just pitch black nothing and it is in a way comforting. It’s like an abyss he falls in never reaching the bottom - the walls around him just endlessly growing taller. He can hide in there in the fall - as he is now hiding under the blanket - and hope no one will find him, no one will even search for him there, let alone jump after him.

 

Steps quieter than wind rustling grass in a field enter the room. The blanket moves off ChangKyun, but it’s not yanked of forcefully - it’s lifted just enough for one more body slip under it. He can swear he can see a figure in his half dream state, somewhere at the very top of the high dark walls of the abyss of his dreams, launching forward in the nothingness. Arms wrap around him, his back pulled against a sturdy chest and  There’s a soft kiss on the top of his head and everything falls into perfect silence again.

 

Warm.

 

Bright.

 

Calm.

 

Tender.

 

Cracks of bright light appear in the eternal darkness wrapped around ChangKyun. They force their way up the walls of the void he was sinking in and grow in strength second by second. The light is not blinding, it’s not scalding or aggressive - it’s bright enough, warm and gentle and even though every movement still hurts ChangKyun is drawn to it. 

He wants to stop falling and move towards the light. Selfishly he wants to absorb it all and make it chase this darkness away at least for a moment.

He let’s the blanket to fall off his head as he turns around. It feels wrong to look up at the source of this light and he just hides his face against the broad chest. His own arms with barely any strength left in them wrap around the middle of the other and he lets out a shaky breath.

 

Caring.

 

Safe.

 

Loving.

 

Reassuring. 

 

His body is pulled closer again, pleasant warmth wrapping all around him and reviving his limbs that were left cold and lifeless. Tens of gentle kisses are laid on top if his head, random melodies hummed against his scalp while fingers draw patterns of no significance on his back. It’s not much, it’s not out of this world but it conveys every bit of care, of love the man holding him has and it’s more than enough.

 

“Thank you,” ChangKyun murmurs and finally looks up at the chestnut brown eyes looking down at him with all the love in the world, while still having this sad tint of concern in them. 

The older of the two shakes his head and places a quick kiss on the tip of ChangKyun’s nose. “This the least I can do. I wish I could do more,” he says with a hint of helplessness in his voice and this time ChangKyun who has to shake his head.

“This is all I need,” he says and buries himself deeper into the embrace, recharging the batteries that had gone flat today. This was all he needed - to pull through at least another day. The man that was holding him with a sense of despair, sense of fear ChangKyun might slip away was all he needed to stay here and try to push forward again. It was enough. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be projecting something from my personal life onto them along with wishful thinking.. Sorry.  
> There are those mornings... when having a Wonho would be nice.
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei)  
>  **OTHER WONKYUN**  
>  **||** [The Blue Flower ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245657) **||** [Come Back Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411509) **||** [Addiction Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/581722) **||** [Leashes and Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740334) **||** [Ribbons and Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198269) **||** [I'm Thankful for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347240) **||** [Silent Appreciation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733332) **||** [Worth It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570284) **||** [Beneath The Surface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604883) **||** [A Little Less 16 Candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810344) **||**


	3. Real

Everything  _ seems _ fine. Everything  _ looks _ right. But that’s only on the surface.

The reflection before Wonho - the sculpted muscles that are not too lean and not too harsh, having the almost soft look while being all but soft, the marble white skin - looks  _ good _ , looks  _ right _ , but it doesn’t feel right. He can’t pinpoint what exactly is wrong with what he sees, but there must be something. All those people wouldn’t tell lie to him, would they?

Perhaps this is indeed too much.  Maybe being leaner, skinnier would please them more and he is a bit too big. Maybe losing some weight - making his chest and shoulders shrink - would make him look better in their eyes. Changing something once in a while was good, wasn’t it?

Wonho jumps a little when a pair of arms sneaks around his middle and just a tad bit shorter man pulls him close. A pointed chin rests on his shoulder and those alway warm, puppy like eyes meet his through the mirror. There’s a silent question in the gaze that Wonho knows far too well, so he decides to disregard it before it’s asked.

“It’s nothing, Changkyunnie,” he says softly and places his hands on top of ChangKyun’s and turns his head a bit, placing a small kiss on the younger one’s temple.

“Liar,” comes a response in the deep, raspy voice Wonho knew so well and he can’t deny it. He was a liar. And not only about his concerns, but also about his fears, his insecurities and his regrets. Though, no one read through his sometimes too naive lies better than ChangKyun.

“I’m just thinking… maybe I should slim down a bit,” Wonho admits and their eyes meet through the mirror again. ChangKyun’s eyes travel Wonho’s body from the top of his head, over his shoulders and chest, down his abs and stops at the edge of his sweatpants before taking the same route back up.

“Why would you?” he asks, his voice laced with curiosity. His fingers start to draw small, random patterns on Wonho’s abdomen and it’s calming and exciting at the same time. His touch was always like that - cooling and setting fire at simultaneously.

“I keep on seeing comments that I’m too big,” the older one frowns and looks at his reflection thoroughly again. “I’m a ‘muscle pig’,” he murmurs and ChangKyun squeezes him tighter immediately. 

“What they say does not matter! You’re perfectly fine the way you are,” he says and places a kiss on Wonho’s neck, locking their eyes in the reflection once more. 

“But if monbebes say that…”

“Do you really think monbebes would ever say that to you?” ChangKyun interrupts Wonho even before he manages to finish  the sentence, frowning intensely. “Describe monbebes to me,” he continues and Wonho bites on his lower lip for a bit.

“They are kind, sweet, smart, cute and nice,” he says and looks at ChangKyun who is now smiling faintly. 

“Would they ever say that to anyone?” the younger asks and Wonho shakes his head. “That means the opinion of who ever wrote that does not count. Real monbebes love you like you are, and so do I.”

Wonho unhooks the younger one’s arms from his waist to turn around. What would he do if not this, sometimes overly rational, man wouldn’t be by his side? That was a scary thought he didn’t want to humor at all.

“You’re right,” he nods. “It’s just stupid thoughts taking over. Beside, if I would get slimmer I probably wouldn’t be able to do this,” Wonho smiles and before ChangKyun even manages to say a word, he throws the smaller male over his shoulder and marches out of the bathroom they were standing in and straight to the bedroom.

He ignores the odd stares they receive and the “not-again” sighs. He ignores the obviously not serious punches on his back and demands to put him down from ChangKyun. Not much was needed to fix the cracks deeper than skin - not much at all from a person one loves. At least until new ones would be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something that randomly popped in my head because of some things floating around twitter.  
> Find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei)  
>   
>  **OTHER WONKYUN**  
>  **||** [The Blue Flower ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245657) **||** [Come Back Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411509) **||** [Addiction Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/581722) **||** [Leashes and Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740334) **||** [Ribbons and Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198269) **||** [I'm Thankful for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347240) **||** [Silent Appreciation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733332) **||** [Worth It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570284) **||** [Beneath The Surface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604883) **||** [A Little Less 16 Candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810344) **||**


	4. Dramarama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonho can't take his eyes of the maknae, who embodies everything their new song requires and more.

Wonho’s eyes should be focusing on his own movements in the reflection of the large mirror before him - on how he fit in with the rest of the members in the choreography for the comeback choreography they were preparing. It had been a dance practice from hell - several hours of work to polish and perfect every rough edge and missed beat - but he couldn’t keep his eyes focused either on himself or the whole picture - they traveled to the youngest of the group.

This time around there was something different in the way currently caramel blond felt the music. He was no the most amazing dancer, but he was a hard worker and he let the music infiltrate every fiber of his being when he was on stage, allowing him to fit in with the group and showcase his own - unique - way of feeling the rhythm. But this time it was as if the song, the choreography, the lyrics - something or maybe everything about the song made him stand out on a completely different level.

His moves were sharp, drawing out each beat and note with his shoulders, hips and fingertips, while still remaining smooth and seamless. The sharp gaze that bore holes into the mirror followed along to match the melody, the subtle nuances they were supposed to draw out with their bodies. It was as if either the song was made to showcase him or he was created to melt together with this song. He is both precise and wild, serious and sexy at the same time and it messes with Wonho’s head.

The music stops and heavy breathing echoes around the room. Their choreographer announces a short break and a wave of sighs of relief and moans of pain ring in the air along with the first notes of the song starting to play again. Most of them collapse on the floor - both sitting and laying down - while those who remain standing saunter to the side of the room for towels and water. Wonho is one of the ones who opts for sitting down, but despite his body being exhausted, his eyes restlessly follow the youngest as he walks to get water.

The deep blue t-shirt is stuck to the brunettes back and chest, much like everyone else's at this point. His breathing is still rapid - his lips parted in attempt to get more air to the desperate lungs - just like all of theirs, but both he and Shownu are still standing. His walk is a bit wobbly, but he is stubbornly not even thinking of sitting down as he half wobbles back to where Wonho had sat down. He hands a towel and a bottle of water to the oldest one and remains standing close by.

The current purple-haired one’s eyes move up the brunettes body, vividly remembering how just seconds ago he was hitting each note with the now trembling limbs. Droplets of sweat are running down the sides of his face and chin as well as down his neck. He doesn’t really get all of them when sloppily wipes them off with a towel, or maybe new ones form that past, but he is glistening with sweat again when he lays the towel on his shoulder.

It must be a messed up reflex, but Wonho’s brain somehow goes to a completely different place, time and setting when the youngest looked similar. Back then his body was covered in a sheer layer of sweat too - dim light from a night-lamp playing shadow games in the shallow waleys of his barely there abs and each curve and dent of his body. His hair was a mess, pressed against a snow white pillow behind him, contrasting in color and texture. His gorgeous neck was arched back, lips fully parted in soundless gasps and eyes squeezed shut.

Someone in the room coughs and Wonho gets thrown back to reality (thankfully). His eyes follow how the long, slim fingers of the brunette unscrew the bottle of water and then how it’s being lifted up to the still parted, pink lips. He is as if hypnotized as he can’t take his eyes away from him. The water bottle rests between his lips as he eagerly downs half of it - his eyes falling shut in satisfaction. He lets out a satisfied breath and takes a few deep breaths before wiping off some  of the water that had run down from the corner of his lips.

He turns to the mirror and his fingers now run through the caramel brown hair - smoothing them away from his forehead in a messy nest before smoothing them back down. His breathing seems to be calming down, his chest no longer rising and falling as rapidly and deeply as before and he finally sits down near Wonho, as he waited for this moment exactly to let his legs rest before being thrown in at least one more hour of practice.

The brunette places the bottle and towel on the floor, stretches his legs out and leans forward as much as he can, trying his best to reach his toes. He as if gives up half way through his attempt of stretching - his hands flopping down on his calves, head remaining near his knees. 

“You’re obvious,” he murmurs and Wonho needs to, first of all, snap out of his trance like state and then ask the youngest to repeat what he just said.

“I said you’re obvious… as in obviously staring at me. Is something wrong?” he now sits up, a light flush in his cheeks and this time definitely not from dancing.

“Nothing’s wrong. I just think this song really fits you. You’ve as if come to life,” Wonho admits and scoots a bit closer. “You’ve evolved,” he ads with a smile and the pink in the younger one’s cheeks gets a bit brighter. “And… I think you looked sexy,” he whispers and the the pink turns into deep red.

The choreographer announces the end of their break and all of them whine in unison as they slowly get up and take their spots. The song rings though the heavy air again and Wonho’s eyes go to the youngest again. He is absolutely focused - his movements sharp and precise - despite the still lingering red in his cheeks. This was his song which brought out the best in him along with the best memories involving him and even though Wonho loved this sight, he silently wished he would have written the song that made him - his ChangKyunnie - come alive on stage. Next time. He will do it next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a distraction.  
>   
>   
> Find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei)  
>   
>  **OTHER WONKYUN**  
>  **||** [The Blue Flower ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245657) **||** [Come Back Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411509) **||** [Addiction Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/581722) **||** [Leashes and Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740334) **||** [Ribbons and Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198269) **||** [I'm Thankful for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347240) **||** [Silent Appreciation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733332) **||** [Worth It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570284) **||** [Beneath The Surface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604883) **||** [A Little Less 16 Candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810344) **||**


End file.
